


Player Two.

by Minjoonalist



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bratty Sub reader, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Overstimulation, Poly, Pray for Taehyung...nothings wrong he just has to deal those two, Rough Sex, Taehyung Fic, Threesome, Unprotected Sex, bts - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, jungkook fic, jungkook has a third leg, kpop, taehyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minjoonalist/pseuds/Minjoonalist
Summary: You’ve always wanted to be as good of a gamer as your boyfriend and you’ve tried many times to ask for his help only to be turned down...on your game. but this time you’re over his bratty attitude towards it and he still can’t get enough of yours.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Player Two.

Whatever excitement you thought you would be feeling once you bought your new game station, it was fair to say you could only imagine it...

You thought this bitterly after finding yourself staring blankly at the colorful lights of the Flat screen across the darkened space. A friday night with both of the two men you loved and you're completely bored out of your damn mind with absolutely _nothing_ to do.

From within the cozy bedroom of your boyfriend's dorm- you shiver under the cold air. Your feet perched up in front of you from within your seat on the bed and you snuggle yourself further in the thick hoodie covering your semi-bare frame.

Next to you sits a preoccupied male haunched over the side of the bed, your boyfriend Jungkook- whose full attention is once again focused on your gamestation he'd set up for you _weeks ago._

"No go left! He's on my left!" Jungkook would suddenly yell out into _your_ headset, the ones you bought for _your new game_ and the same pair he's yet to even let you touch let alone wear. The sudden outburst startles you from your blank thoughts gaining your attention in the process and you blink up at nothing before looking down at him, finding your gaze completely blocked by the thick mass of hair sitting comfortably on top of his head.

You give a soft smile as your immediate reaction, your arm reaching up to grab softly at the dark bun. Your hand connects to it and you're leaning towards him, a tinge of excitement filling your chest and you eye the loose strands already seeping out from the tie you managed to pull off.

You loved your boyfriend's long hair, the actions of your fingers playing softly within it's free state immediately sends waves of deja vu to your mind and before you know it- your hands are running deep within it. Biting your lip in content, his silky dark locs slipping between them and you're too distracted to notice the way he shifts uncomfortably within his spot.

Jungkook inhales deeply, his eyes narrowing to focus more on the game, but he was finding that very hard to do when you were literally tugging on his hair as if he had his head between your legs—...He sighs ruefully and tries to push his thoughts back towards the game.

**_Fuck... why did he think about that? now he definitely couldn't focus._ **

"What is it?" Jungkook questions and you pause once you realize he's talking to you. your hands slowing their movements and you're instantly looking up towards the Tv displaying the game you've been dying to play.

"Nothing..." You mumble leaning towards him. Your voice is small and sweet but your boyfriend knew better than to stick with that answer.

"Nothing usually means something." Jungkook sets his mouth in a straight line and the tense muscles in his back softens the second he feels your arms snaking forward around his broad chest.

You hum, squeezing him closer and taking in the soft scent of vanilla rising from his hair, a question mumbled too close into his neck and he's tense all over again, but for different reasons. A surge of arousal hits him like never before and it only serves to remind him of the lack of sex between the both of you lately.

"Speak louder kitten." he frowns, watching as his player loses to another and it's hard to understand you when he has multiple voices talking into his ears from different online players. On top of that, your lips are pressed gently into a sensitive spot that has his nerves shooting electric shocks down his body.

_were you trying to turn him on...?_

"I said, can I play with you? " You lift your head and now Jungkook could hear you more clearly. He frowns even more, turning to come face to face with you. Finding your starry eyes sparkling from the light, an adorable pout pooling on your cute face.

Jungkook couldn't resist.

"I don't know, can you?" He smirks and he's so close, you could feel his crisp breath fanning your face. Like instant attraction, you're immediately taking in his confident gaze, but... you knew Jungkook too well to know there's a hidden meaning dying to come out of those pink lips.

. "What happens if I say yes?" You bite the inside of your cheek, watching his face lift from the shock of your answer. Though you could tell he wasn't too surprised, when your hands move to fall towards his waist, your chin resting on his shoulder leisurely and You bunch your hands into the bottom of his black shirt.

"Then..." Jungkook twitches with an inhale.

He feels them seep under and onto the hot skin of his abdomen, your cold fingers stilling in one spot. His grip on the controller loosens, a conflicted emotion flashing across his face. On one hand, loving the feel of your touch after spending days without intimacy and on the other, wanting to get back to the high-leveled round, he ironically spent those days getting to.

You smile watching his inner battle, meanwhile your fingers inch down further and dangerously closer towards his jean covered crotch area.

"Hmm?" You hum urging him on.

Jungkook's Brows twitch just a little and you bite your lip, the tip of your finger making the slightest contact with the cold shell of the— "hey!" You're exclaiming and To your horror, your boyfriend is suddenly shaking himself out of his trance.

He narrows his gaze down at you, his once lust stricken eyes looking down towards your limbs and finding how conveniently close they were to the controller in his hand. Without another thought, he's shrugging you off, making your body slide away from his and a sad pout makes its way onto your lips.

"Seducing me out of the game? Seriously? that's so childish." He scowls back at you, giving you a glimpse into the other side of him that was thankfully withholding his wrath.

You felt disappointed in the process that your plan didn't work, bitter annoyance taking over while Jungkook turns completely away from you. You then turn to the other side of your spot, looking towards another individual's handsome profile. "Tae, can you please tell jungkook to stop being an asshole and let me play my game?" You see jungkook's muscles tense.

The male, who was immersed into a random book beside you, is taken by surprise. His dark eyes shooting up from the object in his hand and the warm light from the bedside lamp compliments his salmon hair, creating a light glare on his reading glasses.

Taehyung gives a small smile, pink lips stretching at the sight of your soft eyes and he pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Before you know it- the arm that's wrapping comfortably around your waist, taps you gently on your exposed thigh in warning. "Hey, what did we say about you calling him that?" He coos gently "—and Jungkookie, _stop being an asshole._ " He then scolds, not giving a second thought to defend you.

Meanwhile, Jungkook hasn't so much as glanced your way while on the game, instead he mumbles something close to _"cover me."_ into his headset and suddenly his player is stalking slowly from his hiding spot. Two other players shoot from the back as he maneuvers cleverly through the game's map.

Taehyung then sighs with disappointment "I _knew_ we shouldn't have let him on that game, who would've known he'd be spending so much time on it, once we did?" he shakes his head.

You slip away from Jungkook and back further by Tae.

"Us, Tae." You deadpan "We knew that." You would then grumble, crossing your arms and making the bottom of your sweater rise up further to the top of your exposed thighs.

A shiver runs down your spine from the cold air and your boyfriend glances down momentarily before looking back towards the other. "Just let her play. I don't see how it could be that bad." Tae sits up, pulling you more into him and you frown from the sudden position.

Jungkook clicks a button that has his first person terminating an opposite opponent on the screen. "Hm. Well _I see_ y/n losing **tragically** and She'll say something she **will** regret- pissing me off in the process and then I'll have to handle her being a brat for the rest of the night." he points out to the both of you, making Tae roll his eyes and you frowning even harder at his statement. He then adds " I don't know about you, but I would rather not deal with that, especially after these last few days- trust me, you do _not_ want to put me in a bad mood...you will pay for it." He sighs, still paying close attention to his match.

Tae then drops his book in his other hand, the one arm wrapped around you now rubbing small circles in your thigh. "That's bullshit, you love when she's brat. It turns you on just as much as it pisses you off." He replies immediately afterwards with an arch of his brow and you find that Jungkook's eyes are suddenlytaking a double glance away from the screen. "I know," He blatantly admits with confidence, mirroring Tae's expression.

This shocks you in the process and his eyes are now landing entirely on you as if expecting you to say something. "—It's not like I try to hide it, and like I said, It's been a _rough_ couple of days. " he then finishes, catching your loose stare.

You blink and watch as his eyes flicker to where your sweater lands just above your thighs, A sinful emotion passing through. It's clear enough to have your breath hitching and the act shows you just how much you'd gotten to him. As he runs his tongue across his bottom lip, you feel your body react in an instant, the cold suddenly not so bothersome as before. Jungkook must've noticed this, because as soon as you were going to open your mouth...

"Just be patient." he cuts in, rolling his eyes and turning back towards the direction of the game- leaving you with warming cheeks. On one end, you flush from familiar ache heating up between your legs and on the other- a spike of anger from being brushed off so easily. You huff within your spot, your eyes narrowing to stare daggers as his back.

" I _could_ kick you off this game you know?" Your arms cross as you lean away from Tae.

His thumbs click skillfully over the controller's buttons and Jungkook's smug image cracks. "You could," he says slowly "...but I doubt that will happen." He suddenly retorts, traces of playfulness fading from his voice.

"Are you suggesting I won't?" You lift a brow and narrow your eyes, unfazed.

He could literally snap at the sassiness in your tone, however he was more annoyed by the fact that he'd once again lost his current round along with his teammates and that was probably because he was too busy arguing with you.

Glancing your way with irritation "...That wasn't a suggestion." he clips at you, giving you a riled look.

Your face falls from his tone, heart aching from the way this conversation has quickly turned . "I would have never let you play if you were going to be this much of a Jerk, Jeon." you cross your arms and send him a dirty glare in response and Jungkook's chest begins to prickle with a familiar mix of emotions. He sits up straighter from his slouched position on the bed- his long torso easily towering your height. His eyes go terrifyingly blank for a few seconds while staring you down and it quickly reminds you just who you were mouthing off to.

"If I was being a _Jerk_ \- I'd have you bent over my knee for repeatedly calling me out of my name." He warns "So if I were you, I'd rethink what exactly classifies me as that- better yet, I'd refrain from calling me that at all kitten." he says this, as he's leaning much closer into you. His torso's intimidating height seems to grow much bigger and once he tilts his head to the side, his long fluffy hair sways beautifully just above his narrowed eyes- an extremely raw aura of dominance overtaking him.

All of a sudden sharp spikes of lust pooled around in your lower regions. A strange thrill you were very much used to getting when it came to your angered boyfriend, pushing its way through your body and creating electric waves of excitement. Jungkook must've read this through your reaction or just by your silence alone, however, he's satisfied enough to then send you a poorly executed wink before he's turning back towards the game and stating his end to this conversation.

You huff once again " If you're going to keep playing, then at least let me join the lobby- there's literally two controllers." You point out only to be drowned out by a series of gunshots and explosions going off from the game- Jungkook's winning streak rising in the process.

"...I don't think he's going to budge y/n, maybe you should just wait for another time. You know how stubborn he can get when it comes to these situations." Tae mumbles half-heartedly while adjusting the book in his hand. Your face screws up with irritation, thinking of all the times you were reminded of that detail, Including the times you or Tae would have to back down for his sake and it didn't help that your other boyfriend was so willing to give up when you weren't.

"That's the problem Tae- Jeon always gets his way, even when we're just friends. —I'm sick of us bending to his every whim and I'm not going to sit here and let him discriminate against me, because he wants to be the Jackass that hogs everything." You're rolling your eyes once again.

"Really now?"

He's not facing you, but still you could see the way Jungkook's jaw tenses a little from your tone, his soft eyes hardening with a strange excitement towards the Tv's screen.

A strong whistle of acknowledgement comes from Taehyung when he hears it as well. "You're going to get yourself in trouble, Little one." he hums, while turning the page of his novel; completely unbothered and there's a knowing tone etched into his voice when he glances at you "and I won't be able to help you out this time."

You roll your eyes at him, turning your attention back towards the younger —but immediately youre jumping back when Jungkook's stern gaze is fully on you, a small twitch coming to his lips "First, I'm not your friend, I'm your **_boyfriend_** , Second, this is not discrimination- _you_ just suck." He quirks a brow, making the blood in your veins boil.

You scowl heavily at him, Irritation from lack of attention and the fact that he couldn't care less how much you wanted to play alongside him. "Well you're looking more like an _ex-boyfriend_ at the moment." you grumble low under your voice, your fingers playing with the loose material of his bed.

From behind, Tae's ears pick up on that- his head once again shooting up from the book to eye you and Jungkook worriedly. A small sigh leaves his lips and he shakes his head at your bold statement.

_He really hoped you two would work this one out._

Your boyfriend Snaps.

Like a flash Jungkook is abandoning the controller and headset, along with his spot on the bed. He stands tall in his towering height over you, a jump of fear making your stomach flip and your heart races.

Like lightning striking down, Jungkook's huge palm shoots towards the middle of your chest- His fingers twisting within the thick material of your sweater and He yanks you easily from out of Taehyung's grasp. It goes by too fast, when you're abruptly being lifted off of the bed, your shins dragging towards the edge only have you struggle while trying to push your feet towards the ground.

They never make it though, his grip loosening in your shirt just to have him grab you by your upper limbs and lift you gracefully in the air high enough to get a good view of his room, including an uncomfortable Tae.

You squeal out in shock, your hands finding purchase on his shoulders— but as soon as your wide eyes glance down towards him, you're snapping your mouth shut and bunching them into the fabric of his shirt once again.

He tilts his head, eyes glaring up at you with a challenge, the heat from his body radiating onto your smaller one.

"Hmm..." Jungkook waits for you to say something, fire burning fierce within his eyes and there was no way you were getting out of this one, all thoughts of your game and wanting to play falling to the back of your mind- but now more focused on the sexually charged male holding you in mid-air.

" I don't think I heard that correctly..." Jungkook flares his nostrils " you wanna repeat that kitten?"

You're silently shaking your head, your bottom lip stuck under your teeth.

"No? Am I talking to myself then?...I don't remember having such a nasty mouth." your boyfriend, looks to have gotten angrier by your silence and while it scares the hell out of you, there's an uncontrollable throbbing within your core that has you whimpering in return.

You want so badly to cross your legs, your feet dangling helplessly in the air- but you'd hate to admit that dealing with a pissed off Jungkook was just as much of a turn, as to him whenever you were in your bratty moods. There was always some part of you that would regret getting him to this stage of anger, but watching the twisted excitement in his glare, had your legs turning to jelly and your skin prickling with goosebumps as his hands brought you even closer onto him.

The movement was enough to make you realize just how much your sweater had ridden up against him, nothing but the full display of your tiny cotton shorts to your other boyfriend beside you.

_Speaking of..._ "Taehyung..." Your voice pleads towards him, the boy with salmon hair now at full alert to the situation, but what you weren't counting on was the way his eyes seemed to be glued to your exposed bottom half. A sharp scowl pinning your way, before it's snapping up at the sound of your voice and he doesn't answer, only to stare at you head on.

In frustration, you whine out- your legs, swinging and kicking towards Jungkook and you're fisting your hands into Jungkook's shirt angrily, almost as if you were throwing a tiny tantrum. "I just wanted to play the game! _my game_ ," your body writhes violently and Jungkook watches you with dismay "fucking put me down Jeon, I'm not a kid." You growl out your next response and to your shock, he actually lets you go. The next thing you know, you're falling heavily onto your feet, your chest heaving, but you can't help the disappointment of losing your boyfriend's touch.

Jungkook's glare only seems to get nastier after that and had it not been for Taehyung's voice cutting through the air- you may have thought you'd actually won against him.

"Well you got one thing right Jungkookie," he sounds a lot closer than you originally thought him to be. You turn towards his voice, the other male no longer in his spot on the bed. " She did say something she would regret tonight." Another hand, that doesn't belong to jungkook, twists your shoulder in the opposite direction, your body snapping instantly towards your second pissed boyfriend.

"Huh?" You swore that if your eyes got any wider, you're scared they may actually pop out of your skull.

Taehyung steps into you with an intimidating aura, one that almost matches Jungkook, but with the heat you feel burning from the opposite direction- you're almost glad to be facing him right now. You return a perplexed expression, not understanding how you could have managed to make him angry as well.

"Tae-...?"

"—It's one thing to be a brat," he cuts in, his voice lower than ever and the subtle bass of it's tone- has your spine too rigid for you to move. "You want to play your game, I get it. **_But what you won't do-_** is threaten one of us, like we're disposable toys, because you didn't get your way, little one...that's not how this relationship works." He scolds.

You shiver at his steel expression. No matter how many times you'd found yourself in trouble, there was never a time when he was this pissed along with Jungkook. Taehyung was always the one saving you from him, not running you so far down into submission, that you didn't notice you were moving yourself back towards the other.

The hard planes of his chest suddenly connects to your back and Jungkook doesn't budge the slightest while feeling your body press onto him.

"— I-I was just kidding..." He could hear the desperation in your voice.

There's a strange flutter in Jungkook's chest, a familiar sensation of excitement shooting throughout his body and straight to his hardening member. He looks back down towards your trembling state, watching as his partner scolds you- but It wasn't enough. Jungkook's hands were itching to bend you over and he was ready for the moment he would give you a reminder as to why this was no joking matter.

**_Kidding or not- you belonged to them._ **

"—Are you going to let her play?"

Jungkook blinks and then he's looking up towards a frowning Taehyung. He then glances down towards you with an equally as surprised expression- both of you put off by his question. His face then goes hard again "Fuck no. I was going to teach her after beating this round- but she can kiss that goodbye."

_You don't think you've ever seen him so pissed._

"She has a lot to learn before I let her anywhere near it." He then mutters deathly low, but you and Tae could hear him clear enough. It also didn't help once you felt his fingers tugging lazily at the back of your sweater. A subtle gesture, that at most times could seem sweet, but in this moment -it only played as a reminder to his overwhelming presence.

The man in front of you, looks at Jungkook Thoughtfully, his brow lifting with intrigue during their silent conversation. You think about feeling left out and all the thoughts that could possibly be running in his mind, his blank expression doing no justice before a cocky smirk plays on his face.

"Okay." He agrees as if it were the most simple solution, a small shrug as he turns to eye you once again and you're swallowing. " I don't think she's earned it anyway."

Your jaw drops.

"I don't need to earn what I bought." You can't stop your mouth from opening, rolling your eyes in outrage from Taehyung's comment.

You received silence in return, neither of them commenting on your bratty attitude any longer and honestly, you felt that that was much worse than having them scold you like before. It felt as if you were standing in quicksand , your entire body dropping further and further into a deep puddle of trouble by your own actions. But maybe that was because you were quite literally being pulled down.

Jungkook's hand seizes it's playful teasing with your clothes and instead fists into them from behind to tug on it. "On your knees... _now."_ Is all he has to say and the command in his voice tells you everything you need to know.

_You were really in for it..._

A slow breath leaves your mouth and you're looking up towards Tae. He stares back at you unforgiving, watching you hesitate under his partner's control. "Don't give me that face, you heard him... _on..._ ** _your knees_**." Tae makes sure to punctuate each word clearly, your body immediately jolting with the second order.

You allow Jungkook to pull you lower, your knees connecting to the soft carpet of his bedroom's floor along with your hands. From the side of you, Jungkook takes his seat back on the edge of his queen sized bed. The hand gripping your sweater, pulls you closer to him, enough to have you on all fours directly within his reach. This way, he had full access to your ass and even if you wanted to shy away from him, it would prove to be difficult with his hold on your coverings.

Jungkook tilts his head as if he were thinking deep about something, focus falling towards Taehyung. "Are you just going to watch or am I to handle this myself?" He asks, gazing up towards the still male who had yet to make any effort to move.

Taehyung shrugs, his gaze going opposite of Jungkook and over towards you. "That Depends..." He hums to himself, his arms unwinding from each other as he takes a few strides closer to where you were kneeling. You suck in a shaky breath as a wave of lust crawls over you again, your eyes following up the long flowing slacks of his pants when he comes to stand in front of you.

He's leaning, the top part of his torso coming to meet you in your submissive state and he's bringing a hand up to lift your chin more towards him. Taehyung smirks, a 'tsk' leaving his mouth as he notices the deep lust pooling in your eyes and the reaction has you flushing, your cheeks warming along with how hard you sink your teeth into your bottom lip.

You feel your sweater getting pulled tighter, Jungkook's hand twisting in it even more and Taehyung realizes that it must have been from you leaning more towards him instead. A small whimper on your end from the aggression.

his hand moves.

He half smirks, dropping his stare down towards your mouth where it was captured just above the placement of his thumb and He runs his tongue over his own- eyes darkening at the thought of those rude words leaving such a pretty sight only moments ago. You then feel the pad apply pressure on your chin, your swollen lip, slipping out in effect and that same pad of his thumb is coming up to run teasingly across it.

You hear Jungkook's voice thicken from behind you "...On?" He leads.

Taehyung dips his thumb in, an unknown sweetness dancing across your taste buds and you willingly close your mouth around it. His mouth twitching and pushing that same thumb towards the back of your tongue before running it along to hear the vibration of your moan against it.

Tae lets out a strangled breath. "How long can she last without cumming?"

His question has your eyes widening, feral eyes fixated on your mouth. "I want to see how long it takes before she's apologizing for what she said and who knows? Maybe she'll even beg to make it up to us." He gives a cocky grin.

Jungkook blinks, his mind whirling around with the idea and you're not used to him being stunned into this kind of silence.

Taehyung continues anyway "What do you say little one? You've said some very mean things to Jungkookie...even when I warned you, so you disobeyed me as well." he pauses to watch a flash of recognition reach your eyes " Do you want to make it up to us? — wanna suck my cock to earn my forgiveness?" He coos, officially slipping into his role and as bratty as you felt, you nod obediently, your ass swaying just a little in front of Jungkook.

He takes notice, ripping his eyes from Taehyung and they roam over your backside appreciatively. The sight of white cotton shorts cupping delightfully around the swells of your ass and not that you noticed, but he could very clearly see the soaked patch of your arousal seeping through, a twitch within his sweats, causing him to look back towards the both of you.

Taehyung presses down harder on your tongue "But what about Jungkookie? Are you going to make it up to him? After all what you said was _highly unacceptable._ " He starts to move it back and forth- another hand full of rings, coming to grab your neck as his thumb is thrusting repeatedly into your mouth. It makes you wish for the real thing, your mouth watering at the thought of sucking Tae off—but then your mind falls towards Jungkook- the boyfriend who was truly pissed and the one you knew could fuck you into a mindless fool for your Actions.

Unable to speak, you nod again.

"That's what I thought." He beams, slipping his thumb out only to wipe it off on your cheek and then he's patting your head like a pet. He then rises, his body straightening to look down on you with arrogance. "But first, Jungkookie will let you play the game."

You didn't have to look to hear the defiance in Jungkook's response. " What? Fuck that, I'm not-"

"It's your fault it's gotten to this point in the first place, you should've dealt with her the moment she called you an asshole and you should've stopped _acting like one_ and let her play...afterall it, _it is her game._ " Taehyung doesn't allow Jungkook to get another breath out, only for the younger to glare lasers down towards the middle of your back—his words only creating more tension for you.

You swallow watching as he looks to you expectantly "As I was saying, you'll play, but only under my rules...if you die, you **won't** cum- if you give up before then, same thing. understand?" He crosses his arms again, cold expression loosening once he sees you nod in response. Although your mind was really stuck on the part where you wouldn't get to cum- a million thoughts surrounding that vague piece of info and you can't help but to flush even more at what your boyfriend has planned for you.

" You have nothing in your mouth, I don't understand why you aren't using it." Jungkook's voice vibrates in your chest from its strength. "answer him the right way, kitten."

Your mouth goes dry and when you speak, it's like your tongue was so much thicker all of a sudden. "Y-Yes Sir." You breathe another flash of heat coming over you when Tae smirks in appeasement.

"Good girl, Go ahead and take a seat in front of Jungkookie, he's going to help you." Your boyfriend's voice seems to grow softer with that. In response, Jungkook is tugging you up by your sweater, his anger surpassing Taehyung's and there's nothing sweet about the way he has your back slamming into his hard chest- His arms caging your body in.

"Here." Jungkook grumbles irritably, handing you the second controller to your game while getting the match ready with the first one. You take it, the cool plastic falling into your hands and when it vibrates to life, you're shivering in front of him.

As he concentrates, you feel the soft pulls of his breath falling towards the back of your neck , his hands situated directly in front of you to manipulate the screen and before you know it, he's starting the new match on a much easier map for you.

With your fingers trembling over the buttons- a complete contrast to the way jungkook was doing earlier, you try to get comfortable. Your hips then shift noticeably in his lap and a gasp escapes your mouth once the undeniable bulge of your boyfriend's erection is digging into your lower back.

His thick shape has your heart escalating, the hope of having him fill you up making your nerves shoot up with tingles of anticipation and You swallow hard in your mouth, your hips writhing on the edge of the bed from the thought.

The screen suddenly lights up and as you're met with your first person getting ready to move out, you quickly notice that you're the only one. The silhouette of your character standing by itself only to be faced with multiple enemies working their way around to get to you.

You then feel a sharp twinge in your temple from frustration... _the asshole put you on a team by yourself!??_

"What are you waiting for?" Jungkook's smirk could be heard in his voice, his hands suddenly coming to rest on your thighs straddling him "If you don't go now, they're going to kill you...wouldn't want you to die so quickly." He chastises, your mind easily imagining a shit-eating grin on his face and how badly you wished you could turn your character around and shoot his stupid custom, bubblegum pink gun towards him.

You huff inwardly, cursing him within your mind before moving your character and just as you took a few steps—there's a shifting sound moving from the side of you.

You frown not knowing whether that was from the game or not, but somehow, you remembered the right trigger button for the fictional gun and you're setting off a chain of shots towards two enemies coming your way, nailing them both perfectly.

_Holy shit._

"...Not bad." Your boyfriend praises, but he sounds the least bit interested.

Soon that very much changes.

Infact, In the next few minutes, you're actually doing _way_ better than Jungkook originally thought you to be. Your sudden onslaught of gaming skills, making him grit his teeth at the fact that you were actually keeping a pretty good killing streak. Eyes narrowing with skepticism, while watching you take out, yet another opponent. _Did you really need him to teach you at this point?_ His hands tense impatiently at your sides, fingers gripping on your thighs so hard, you were sure they would bruise immediately afterwards and the slight pain makes you wince.

All of a sudden spots of salmon pink enter the bottom of your peripheral vision. Jungkook is still behind you, completely tensed and even though you had on your thick sweater— you could still feel the heat from his body radiating onto your back. Your legs still spread on either side of him, you can't help but to look when that salmon pink is moving in closer towards you. Like a feather Tae's lips gently tap at the soft skin of your inner thigh and it has you gasping with surprise- his head suddenly shooting up to eye you. You're holding your breath, dark mischievous eyes peering up at you from under his pretty eyelashes and through his reading glasses.

He smirks "Jungkookie, it seems our little one needs more help focusing on the game." he says before turning to nip harshly at delicate flesh and you yelp from the pain. "Can you help her?"

Jungkook shifts from behind you " Kitten can't follow the rules huh?" he tsks slowly into your ear and with the controller trembling within your hands, you snap your eyes back towards the screen that displays your player standing in one place, multiple enemies slowly making their way around and it was then that you realized you should probably get moving. _This is just a test_... you try to tell yourself... _they want you to fail..._ you continue to swivel your thumb on the analog stick. The character moves forward, their light walk having them move slowly and cautiously up until you're pressing down hard onto the rubber and they're suddenly within a crouched position. The action is spurred on by the feel of two big hands sliding up into your sweater, a shudder racking through you from their coolness and you're instantly recognizing your move from earlier. They glide upon the exposed skin of your waist and Jungkook raises them up further, his rough palms moving across your delicate skin and up until he stops just below your bare chest. You exhale, willing yourself to relax but you were too worked up with the feel of petal lips making their way around your inner thighs and not to mention the fact that Jungkook's fingers seem to only stay just before the sensitive skin.

The two sensations have you blinking with uncertainty, feeling your concentration slowly slip away from you and it takes almost everything in you not to look away. _You die you_ ** _won't_** _cum...._ You're swallowing down Taehyung's words, the weight of their meaning becoming clearer as his mouth lands a hot, open kiss on the same place his teeth were nipping.

" I-I don't think this is necessary..." You're frowning, desperately trying to cling on to your logic when there's another pair of hands moving sensually across your legs, their warmth completely different to the ones tracing and circling beneath your chest area.

With a vibration coming from Jungkook's chest, you hear the low breaths of a devious chuckle leaving him. His hands however don't stop their teasing, but only to move up, the subtle tip of his nails moving around and anywhere besides the hardening buds holding all of your nerves.

"That's not good to hear, when you've been begging to play all this time." he places a chaste kiss to the back of your neck, small and slow dips following as he waits for a response.

Taehyung has yet to take his eyes off of you, the searing heat of his stare burning on your face when you're getting a grip on yourself. " Are you giving up so soon little one?" he decides to ask when you don't reply back to jungkook. "If you don't want to play anymore, you can tell us. I'm sure Jungkookie wouldn't mind skipping straight to your punishment." He provides, as if to help alleviate all of your frustration.

You're stifling a groan from the reminder, thinking about not being able to cum if you were to give up or lose this round. "I much rather just play with you." those tiny words come out in a breathy manner, the want for your boyfriends almost unbearable by now "B-But... I'll keep p-playing." you mutter, fingers still moving clumsily across the surface of your controller.

Tae notices during the way your eyes twitch with hesitation to look away from the screen and how they waver after your character sprints into a nearby hiding spot, taking out a random bot. He sees Jungkook peer up from placing continuous kisses on your neck, his starry eyes glazed with carnal lust and anger- his lips curling up to expose his teeth. You yelp out, a sharp nip from him, coming onto the sweet spot within the junction of your neck and shoulder, making Taehyung stare once again at those beautiful lips of yours.

His own actions are brought on by the thought of getting them wrapped around his dick, fingers finding the bands of your cotton shorts and having to pull them down not so gracefully, on your hips. He's then met with the view of your caramelized pussy, his face going blank to hide any excitement of wanting to run his tongue along the wetness, so he could taste the effect of his and jungkook's presence. He then looks up, finding not only the smouldering gaze of the younger, but to find your wide eyes staring down at him as well, your lips parting and chest rising a little harder than before. He frowns, bringing a hand up to come down upon your outer pussy and the impact connects with the swollen bud that was your clit. Your whole body jerks, ironically causing your character to do the same when your finger slips on the buttons.

" _No looking_ , or we can really wrap this up sooner than you'd want to." Tae bites, a look of promise passing within his eyes Clear enough to have you looking back up, but then a whine is quickly riding up your throat. Without warning, He's sinking _two_ fingers into you, invading your core past his knuckles and curling them deliciously towards your walls. You moan, a broken gasp making its way to both their ears and from behind you could once again feel your boyfriend's cock twitching with attention.

Jungkook's hands now move to fully cup your chest, taking this as a sign to up his efforts and he's glancing towards the screen to see your timer and that your character is _still alive._ He scowls down towards his partner " She has less than five minutes..." he hints, the movement of his hands visible under your sweater.

To your dismay, Taehyung completely understands the implication, his fingers beginning to move at a steady pace, coating them and slipping them out run them up your slit teasingly before pushing them back in a bit faster. At the feel of that, your chest nearly caves - shallow breaths beginning to turn deeper and drawed out, your breast rising and falling in Jungkook's hands.

You're determined however, watching your character easily take down another bot and then 3 more. You glance to the side to see the timer Jungkook was looking at before and when you see that you had only two minutes left, there's a jump of happiness that has your heart racing for the possibility of actually beating the round. However, in the moment of Joy- you're caught off guard by the sensation of Someone's mouth coming to suckle vigorously upon your clit. The heat of Tae's textured tongue licking and flicking up, all around wherever his fingers weren't and for a second you're almost sure you were about to drop the controller once you then felt the pressure of your nipples being pinched harshly.

You cry out from the abrupt pleasure, your shaking body and fingers struggling to keep on as you try to bring your mind back from the building feeling of hot pressure in your core.

At Jungkook's mercy, he twists and pulls and molds your chest to his liking, loving the sounds of your cute moans falling from your lips and disregarding the sudden shift on the screen.

Your back arches " _fuck please!_ " You gasp, throwing your head back and feeling as Taehyung slurps up your arousal, his teeth going to nip at your clit and his fingers having yet to stop their work- now going on a rougher path. Meanwhile, Jungkook embraces your position, seeing the controller slip helplessly from your hands and smirking as they reach for the salmon hair of the man eating you out with a purpose. He could see your legs shaking- the view of your inner thighs littered with darkening patches and he wishes he could make some there of his own. With another wave of lust, Jungkook tugs again at your sore nipples, his lips latching back onto your neck instead to place harder kisses upon the supple skin. You writhe under both of them, your fingers tangling within your boyfriend's hair and all of a sudden he hums pulling away.

"Please what? Little one, are you ready to make it up to me and jungkookie?" Taehyung's question seems to make him look as if he was in full control, however you're thrown off by the wild emotion hiding within his eyes. You whimper, his fingers slowing their thrusts and you're forced to listen to the lewd sounds they make while doing so.

" P-Please..." you plead again, rocking your hips into them to get more stimulation. "Please Tae, I didn't d-die."

He tilts his head, chin and mouth glistening with your juices before he turns around to see the game paused at 10 seconds. He comes back towards you, his eyes narrowing "You didn't win either..." he states, stopping his fingers and then looking towards jungkook with an expression as if to say ' _your call.'_

He shrugs, his hands stopping the teasing to your nipples, but they remain warm on your chest. "Whether she wins or not, I don't give a shit." He frowns impatiently "What she said was unacceptable and I can't wait to show kitten exactly why that is." He breathes huskily and close enough into you, to have your body reacting with a trembling whimper.

Taehyung purses his lips at that, his own excitement hidden well enough to have your breath hitching with unease, the empty heat of what was building to be your orgasm, slowly fading away and your mind begins to turn delirious with want. Without thinking, you're jerking your hips down onto Tae's fingers, the digits sliding up on a sensitive spot inside of you and managing to stir a sigh of relief from you. Your boyfriend hisses, your pussy sucking his fingers in so tight he almost regrets ripping them away from you.

You whine, becoming bratty once again from his actions and you find yourself caving, mouth pulling into a small pout and spewing out words you would soon regret mumbling desperately. "Please, I don't care about the game anymore, I need more." You breath, purposely grinding your hips back onto Jungkook and feeling a swell of pride in your chest from the stifled groan you were able to get from him in return. "I'm s-sorry, I'll make it up t-to you..."

Tae eyes you both hungrily, catching as Jungkook's hands fall from your sweater to grip tightly at the exposed flesh of your hips, his face screwing up as if to look like he was in pain. His lips parting and eyes falling shut as you rubbed your ass purposely against his erection.

" _Fuck..."_ he swallows, finding himself so turned on, it was almost painful at this point and judging by His reactions- Jungkook couldnt wait any longer than he was willing. Taehyung eyes your mouth one last time and to your surprise, suddenly springs up from his position. His hand reaching out, he pulls fast at the bottom of your sweater, snatching you away from Jungkook just as he had done to him earlier. You squeal again for the second time, your body forced to stand up on your wobbly legs and you're crossing them quickly, the evidence of your lust beginning to pool down your inner thighs. However, it's unfortunate, with how fast your boyfriend was ripping your sweater over your head- leaving you cold and fully bared to the both of them. Jungkook's eyes immediately falling towards your swollen chest and perked nipples.

"Show us then, little one." He purrs, coming to lift your face towards him and he's leading you back towards the bed.

You gasp feeling your legs stumble and you're falling on your back—Jungkook having left his spot to place two pillows beside where you lay and you're looking around, taking a deep breath when you spot him lifting his shirt over his head. You're caught by the tanned skin of his upper body, tight muscles sculpted over his abdomen and he eyes you back-running over your body appreciatively before stalking his way over to you.

"On your stomach, kitten and I won't repeat myself." He taps your thigh, helping you turn completely within your spot until the soft cushions of the fluffy pillows were lifting your hips higher than the rest of your body. You shift, gripping the sheets underneath yourself anxiously when your other boyfriend comes into your view from the other side of the bed. You blink, swallowing within your dry mouth as Taehyung undresses to his full glory, his body immediately catching your attention and setting off the butterflies deep within your stomach. He gazes down towards you and to your vulnerable position in front of him, smirking as he places himself directly in front of you-but this time, there's still that hint of softness behind his eyes you were used to seeing.

"So pretty..." he mumbles, staring at your lips "I bet they'll look even prettier wrapped around my cock right little one? Aren't you gonna show me?"

You nod, biting down hard on your tongue, your mouth immediately salivating even more than before. He smiles even more, watching closely while gripping the base of his curved dick- your eyes able to take in it's pretty site. It's hard which isn't too shocking, but long and oozing precum like an overflowing fountain. The sticky mix drips continuously from the red hot tip and pools around the ring of Tahyung's occupied hand. You lean towards it, eyes never leaving the tempting sight but to keep focus as he slowly pumps himself harder, if possible. Once close enough, you're leaning off of the pillows, eyes peering up once again at a fully captivated Taehyung and his look alone was enough to have you lower yourself down onto him, his chest rising harder with every inch you seem to take in until he's spewing curses and ultimately distracting you from the huge dip in the bed behind you.

"Starting without me?" Your other boyfriend announces rhetorically "I guess you really want to get rid of me huh kitten?" He then growls, rough hands surpassing your muted response and gripping the backs of your thighs to tug you closer as his own legs come to straddle your ass. He tsks' admiring the unmarked beauty of it, spreading your cheeks apart and lining himself expertly against your entrance - a bolt of dark excitement coming to his chest as he grins wolfishly and imagines all the ways to mark it up with his existence.

All of a sudden, Jungkook's cock is sinking into you- stretching you within the tight squeeze of your position. His length breaches easily into your twitching walls- not going too fast, but also not stopping to let you adjust to him. With a long mewl, you buck your hips towards the bed, only to be stopped from the thick layer of pillows arching you towards him and you could only imagine the big grin within his voice as he forces you to take him on fully.

"Don't run from me, kitten." Jungkook breathes heavily, rocking himself a little more into you. "You asked for this."

You're whimpering out from it around Taehyung, the vibration from your voice massaging his dick along with your writhing tongue- drool beginning to pool around as your mouth hangs open from the blissful yet slightly painful intrusion.

"Do you like the way his cock is filling you up, little one? Is Jungkookie deep in your pretty pussy? fuck, tell me how good he feels baby..." He moans out low, a hand coming to run through your hair lovingly, As his dark gaze stays glued to your mouth around him.

Jungkook is still sliding more into you, his grip on your hips tightening the further he goes and the sheer size of him is taking your breath away as he seems to reach his end. But then Just as you felt like you were getting used to him, Jungkook is pulling out all the way to the tip. Your toes curl in anticipation, bracing yourself for the man behind you and simultaneously Taehyung pulls himself away to hear your response. His fingers curl painfully within your hair getting a good grip to pull your face towards him.

"Disobeying me again are we?" He sends a nasty grin, watching your half-lidded eyes blink up at him. In an instant Jungkook's hips are ramming back into you, pushing his cock easily to the hilt and maybe even a bit further than your limit allowed.

" _oh g- od_..." you cry out.

No matter how prepared you were to take him, nothing could ever brace you for the way he immediately pulls back out and begins to set a brutal tempo, His hard thrusts jerking your body viciously towards a still grinning Tae. You look back up to him, his salmon hair glowing from the light behind him and he looks absolutely god-like, sultry eyes swirling with a dark lust from your fucked out gaze.

"Oh little one..." he coos and your mouth parts with instant cries and whimpers. Taehyung's grip in your hair tightens even more, his own lust consuming him. " _You didn't answer me_." He reminds you with a snarl, the tip of his cock coming back to press at the outside of your lips. The wetness from his pre-cum smears over them in the process and he eyes the way your tongue flicks over afterwards with excitement- the saltiness hitting your tastebuds. His eyes then darken with fascination, dick twitching from your obedient behavior and the action has you clenching your pussy harder.

Jungkook releases a groan from your arousal gushing around him- fascinated by the way your swollen pussy was sucking in his length and how it glistened while his cock was fucking into you repeatedly. He then moves a bruising hand from your hips, his large palm coming down hard on your ass cheek to catch your attention and you cry out even harder.

"Fucking answer him Kitten, tell him how well your little pussy is taking my dick..." he booms, no room for objection.

Your labored breaths are hard to control, the sight of Taehyung beginning to blur from your watering eyes and you swallow in your dry mouth. "He's D-De-ep, Too deep Tae, I think I-I'm abo- to c-cum." Your sentence comes out broken with every thrust his partner is laying into you.

Taehyung releases his grip and runs it soothingly over the spot he'd been holding, a complete contrast to how roughly your other boyfriend was ruining you from behind. "Already Little one? No fair and you haven't even sucked me off yet." He replies, imitating your brat like persona and you whimper once again- hearing the promising tone in his words.

"Be a good girl and open up for me." He says switching to a huskier tone and he takes it upon himself to grab his cock, tapping it a few times on your parted mouth. You obey immediately, opening up more so that he could ease himself back in- your moans muffled as they grow louder. A satisfied smirk appearing on his face as he watches his adorable girlfriend's eyes glaze over and roll back- your grip on his thighs like steel while you're quickly pushed into your orgasm—You're cumming around Jungkook in an instant. your body screams with pleasure; a gush of overwhelming heat sending it into a frenzy of delectation, your toes curling in protest and you're almost wanting to collapse.

Taehyung pushes your mouth down on him, ignoring your loss of breath and his dick twitches again from the sight of Jungkook pounding into you. The man's thighs slapping against your delightful ass relentlessly and his hands making your spine curve down as they push into the middle of your back.

His face is focused and dark- expression almost sadistic when he feels your walls ripple violently around him and he could tell you were going into overstimulation." Look at that," Jungkook growls with excitement " I get to make kitten cum all over again..." he gloats, strokes becoming rougher and Taehyung huffs, shaking his head in astonishment. He did say that the kid loves when you're bratty... it only gave him more of a reason to fuck you like this. Which is why Taehyung almost felt bad for you.

Nonetheless, he doesn't have much time to really think about it when your head is bobbing down on him deliciously. His jaw going slack at the combination of your hot swirling tongue and moans dancing around his member and you're suddenly hollowing your cheeks- causing his hips to jerk up.

"How does she feel hyung? _shit_... I hope our kitten isn't neglecting you?" Jungkook smirks, watching him, his own grunts falling effortlessly as he digs deeper. You however, can't stop the high pitched noise from forming within your throat when he suddenly brings another smack to your ass- and four more to come afterwards, just because he liked the way it jiggled from the contact.

In your mouth you could feel Tae swell, your head rising up so that you could swirl your tongue over the velvety skin of his mushroom tip.

"Gonna cum...soon " He dips his head back, a guttural groan rumbling through his chest when you then swipe over the tiny slit and he's bringing a hand back to push you further down him. He then begins to thrust up into you setting a consistent pace that has his legs and hips trembling with every stroke. Your eyes widen and tears begin to leak down your cheeks letting you get a better view of his vulnerable state. His dark brows knitted and petal lips parted as his smooth, tan chest rises with quickened breaths and it only makes you want to please him more.

Jungkook hooks a hand behind your knee and pushes your left leg to the side of you. The new angle opens you up for him, the sensation of your battered walls molding onto his thick cock over and over has your mind going blank and your core heating up fast with your next release. His uncompromising thrusts, takes your breath away and just as your nails were beginning to dig into Tae- Jungkook is grabbing your wrists and pinning them behind your back, leaving you helpless .

"So good Kitten, fuck you're so fucking perfect- look at how youre going make Tae cum... And I'm not far behind." He chuckles darkly to hide a moan and you clench around him for mercy, your walls quivering in sensitivity. "I'm g-gonna cum in this pretty little cunt and he's going to paint that rude mouth of yours kitten- isn't that what you want?" Jungkook growls menacingly, no trace of compassion in his voice.

Just like Jungkook, Tae's strokes had become ruthless, his cock sliding up past your tongue and you try your best to breath through your nostrils. The only support you have as they begin to turn sloppy and rushed, comes from the harsh grip he holds once again on your hair. Suddenly, you feel him swell, Tae's face screwing up with unbelievable pleasure and a beautiful moan falls desperately from his lips, before you feel the hot spurts of his cum. His chest heaves and his abdomen clenches - his sloppy strokes coming to a deep halt within your mouth and you're forced to take in every last drop - your mouth never stopping its work to have him trembling underneath you.

"Good girl." You hear him breath heavily while making you stop your actions, his hand loosening its grip to rub soothingly within your hair for affirmation. You whimper in return— still unable to speak from having Jungkook pound into you in the process, your second release nearing closer.

Spent, he gratefully slips himself out and you take in as much air as you can, before you feel Jungkook halt within you once again. Like clockwork he's flipping you over, his hands snatching your legs to pull you closer and before you know it, Jungkook pulls you up to straddle him, slipping back into you and plunging himself to the hilt to continue his rough ministrations. You're lost for words, each thrust knocking the air from your lungs and you find yourself turning to Jelly, your thighs quivering and even now that you could see Jungkook in such a feral state— you try to will your eyes open to look at him. His face is concentrated on you, sweat dripping down his sides and his long fluffy hair is now matted down and damp in the process.

You moan from the heated sight, the pleasure once again bringing your eyes to tears and when he shifts to meet your bouncing hips, he manages to tear an even louder cry from you... " Fuck, J-Jeon _please_ " you beg looking him in the eyes, not sure how much more you could take before crashing on him. Jungkook glares up at you, but behind those hard eyes, there's still a notable hint of adoration within them and that alone could easily take your breath away. You gasp out, his hands guiding you down roughly onto him, his length hitting you in all the right places and even though this was clearly meant to be your punishment—he was now fucking you with the intent to make you cum before he does.

There's a short tightening in your chest, a bad feeling coming to you for the words you threatened him with not long ago and you're slowly slipping a hand into his hair while sinking your nails into his shoulder blades- a pained gasp leaving his mouth and he curses from his rising orgasm.

"Fuck, Kitten Im close," Jungkook moans, his grunts becoming breathless and broken and he lolls his head onto your shoulder, one of his hands leaving your hips to thumb quickly at your clit.

Your body stutters, an abrupt scream leaving your lips as your orgasm hits you out of nowhere with no warning, your nails digging harder into Jungkook as he continues to bring you down onto him to chase his high. " _Fuck!"_ He curses, his arms wrapping around your waist and his release is spurred on by your walls gripping him unbearably tight. Jungkook halts deep inside of you, just like Tae- his cock paints your insides with the warm mixture— his body shaking under yours and he's planting chaste kisses on your shoulder and chest.

Slowly, he then lets you go and Jungkook, gently lays your body back towards Tae, your head connecting with his lap. You then hiss feeling Jungkook slip out fully, your sore body still trembling with aftershocks of your orgasm and you don't move even while feeling a huge dip in the bed from your boyfriend collapsing next to you and Taehyung.

There's a long pause of silence, nothing but the sounds of your heavy breathing filling the air, all three of you exhausted and you nearly forget why you were so worked up in the first place.

A soft caress comes to your head, the feel of Taehyung's hands running soothingly within your hair and whispering sweet nothings about how well you did to make up for your attitude earlier. You hum with content- your eyelids, heavy and you then feel as jungkook shifts to turn your way. Your gaze now falling towards him, you find that he's giving you a comforting smirk and when he leans down closer to press his lips to yours— there's a sudden thump falling to the floor.

You flinch back and once again you're caught off guard by the sudden noise of people shooting within the video game- the screen no longer on pause, but now displaying your first person getting killed in an instant and you feel the pull of a smile coming on your lips—your boyfriend raising an inquisitive brow when he notices.

"You knew you were about to die...and you paused it." He scowls his lips almost going into a pout, but while that happens, there's the undeniable bulge of his erection lining your outer thigh and Taehyung's hands going down to caress over your chest and pinch at your sore nipples. You gasp, keening to them and sucking in your bottom to suppress your heated reaction to their incredible stamina, your eyes falling over the screen once more before watching Jungkook's pout turn to a predatory grin.

_One thing for sure...you really weren't going to play anytime soon._


End file.
